Hunting the deadliest prey (Vexed)
(This was the original Pilot for the series) Bo: This is proof, like I ever needed it, that you haven't a clue, as human or Fae, where the hell your life is headed. I mean, if someone had told me I'd one day be grateful to Dyson for . . . I really should start at the beginning, shouldn't I? OK, I was looking for my mom. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing I ever did, but I got the word out there, and like I always say, 'Teams are stupid.' If the Dark can help me, I'll take the assist. Dyson: Trick's approach is not working. If I can see that, why can't he? He's trying to wrap Bo up in cotton wool, and that's never gonna happen. She'll fight him every inch of the way, and the way her powers are increasing she's got a real shot at winning. Even if she loses, odds are it'll just make her align with the Dark. Kenzi: Even I can tell wolf-boy losing patience with Bo's batting for both teams, and he is so . . . well, anyway, if she let's him get away, as sure as sh-erbert she's gonna regret it. Vex: Would you Christmas Eve it, we've only got a vamp doing favors for the 'neutral' Succubitch who's one of ours? This Siegfried, he's letting slip all sorts of juicy titbits, in return for just a few packets of fresh plasma. Well, I'm gonna haveta give'im a bit of a talkin' to. Bo: So, anyway, it turns out the trek to see Seigfried was worth it, as he knows of a woman who knew my mom. Hitch is, she's on death row, and due for the last dance in three days' time. She's Dark Fae, but so's Siegfried, and I'll take help anywhere I can get it. I'm not playing their game of 'sides'. Trick: She really is a babe in the woods in so many ways, and one of the most dangerous is not realizing that failure to pick a side is a declaration of war on both to many among us. Kenzi: OK, I know I was in my 'uber-blonde' phase, but it really shouldn't have taken me that long to figure out that Roy's rat partner was jerkin' our chain. I mean, going on about how underpaid he was at twenty blood bags - I shoulda know it was all gonna get a whole hell of a lot more expensive. Bo: I can't say exactly what I felt, looking at the picture of the woman who might be my mother, but I can tell you what I didn't feel - the instant connection I was looking for. It was such a relief, in a way, when fangboy said this wasn't her, exactly. Not that I didn't think about beating the plasma out of him for stringing me along. Dyson: Although I hate seeing Bo mixed up with the Dark, the way of stopping her doesn't come to mind either. Siegfried: A reasonable living, is that too much to ask? But no, the Dark's gotta have its finger on every jugular, and not just to measure pulse. Kenzi: The bang-heal works wonders for my BFF, but only really with Wolfie, who was on strike in the sheet-rumpling department, apparently. Why, Bo was not gonna tell me, I could just feel it. When she's knockin' da boots, it's a whole different vibe - right through the house. Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Category:Key events Category:Lost Girl